Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{4.200\times 10^{-2}} {3.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{4.200} {3.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.40 \times 10^{-2\,-\,-2}$ $= 1.40 \times 10^{0}$